You Never Know
by SimplyHermione
Summary: Complete. HR. When Ron and Hermione like each other, will anyone be able to convince them to just get on with it? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Gryffindor Common Room**

_**Ron's point of view**_

She was so, absolutely beautiful I couldn't take my eyes off her.

"Ron? Hello?"

Her lips, and her eyes, and that hair…

"Ron…?" Hermione snapped her fingers in front of me, as I came back to reality.

"Oh, erm…"

"What _is _the matter with you? And why were you looking at me like that?" I blushed furiously and tried for some vague excuse. None came.

Hermione shrugged. "No matter," she said distractedly. "Have you finished your paper yet?"

Hermione and that homework. I sighed. "No, not quite…"

She looked at my work. "Ronald Weasley!" she exclaimed, looking in disbelief at my blank scroll. "What have you been doing all this time?"

_Admiring your amazing beauty, _I thought, but decided against saying it. Instead, I stammered, "Well, you know, sitting here…"

She glared. "Well how on Earth do you expect me to edit a blank scroll? Honestly, Ron!" She stood. "I'm going to go find my library book. Come get me when you have decided to do some work." With that, she walked off with a swish of bushy hair, into the girls' dormitory.

_**

* * *

Hermione**_

_Why was he staring at me like that? _I thought. _It was almost as if… Never mind that, I have work to do_. As I searched for the latest version of _Hogwarts, a History_, complete with the updated events up through the past few years of our Hogwarts schooling, my mind again wandered to Ron.

He was rather cute, I knew. With those beautiful blue eyes and that bright red hair and the way he blushed when he was embarrassed… I sighed. Alas, he was my friend. And just a friend. And no matter how many looks he gave me, and no matter how confused those looks made me, none of it mattered. He had muddled it all up the previous year, what with the whole Lavender thing. And besides, there was no way he'd ever return my affections.

_**

* * *

Ron**_

"Just _tell her_!" Ginny exclaimed, as she watched me looking at Hermione as she left. I looked at my little sister in disbelief. "Well, if you want her that badly, she's never going to know unless you say something."

"I… I have no idea what you're talking about," I said indignantly, even while blushing.

"Of course you don't," she replied. "Just like you didn't when you saw her at that ball with Krum, huh?" She placed her hands on her hips and looked at me with that look she always gave me when she knew I was lying to her.

"That's ridiculous, Ginny," I said, looking away. "She had every right to be at that ball."

"Sure she did…" She paused. "With you."

I looked at her.

"Besides," she added, her voice in a slight teasing tone. "You never know. She just might like you back."

_**

* * *

Hermione**_

I walked back into the Gryffindor common room, content on my decision to just be friends with Ron. "So, Ron," I said, "How's the paper coming?" Even as the words left my mouth, I heard the last ones Ginny said. _Of course,_ I thought. _He has another girl in the wings. _I tried to hide my disappointment.

Ron blushed a deep red again, then said, "Well, I, actually, that is…"

"I was distracting him," Ginny interrupted. "I promise I won't do it again." She stood up to go. "Hey Ron," she added. He looked at her. "Think about what I said, really." With one last look at me, Ginny went upstairs.

"What was that all about?" I asked Ron.

"Oh, nothing," he said gruffly. "Just Ginny being Ginny. Nosy as usual." I couldn't help but notice he avoided my eyes as he said it.

**

* * *

The next day, in the dining hall.**

_**Ron's point of view**_

_So, friendship. Right. __She's my best friend. Hermione Granger, same girl as always. With the bushy hair, and the books, and that know-it-all attitude… Just Hermione. _I had tried to talk myself out of it for months, but there was just no use. I'd think the same things, and try the same ideas, but I'd always come back to it: _I want her to be mine._ To me, it didn't matter that she didn't have good hair, that she was too smart for her own good, or even that she thought she knew everything there was to know—for all I knew, she did.

"Hey there, Mate," Harry said, taking a seat at the table and breaking me out of my trance. "What's been up with you lately?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well," he said slowly, "you just seem… I don't know. Spacey."

Ginny shot me a knowing look from across the table, and I promptly kicked her in the knee. "Ouch!" she yelled. "What was that for?"

I just glared.

"Anyway," Harry continued, "just let me know if you need to, you know, talk or anything."

_**

* * *

Hermione**_

I watched this display of manhood and it was almost cute. Harry was trying, if nothing else. Even if he didn't really know the first thing about helping people, he at least managed to get the sentence out without too very much trouble. Ron, however, was just acting weird.

I stayed silent this morning, considering everything that had been going on. I studied Ron. I just couldn't get that look out he gave me out of my head. It was like his whole face had softened, and then I said his name, and it was just gone.

Suddenly I realized he had been looking at me too, and I blushed and looked promptly away. _Smooth, Hermione,_ I thought to myself. _The best way to get a good friendship is to stare at the poor boy_.

A moment later, Ron excused himself, and Ginny followed him out. I looked after him, and unfortunately, Harry noticed.

"Hermione," he said, "why don't you just tell him?"

I blushed madly for the second time that morning and looked away. Gathering my books quickly, I managed, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

As I turned to go, he called for me. I looked back, careful not to meet his eyes. "Besides," he said. "You never know. He just might like you, too."


	2. Chapter 2

**It's all J.K. Rowling's. Just saying.**

* * *

**Gryffindor Common Room**

_**Hermione's point of view**_

I had decided Harry just didn't know what he was talking about. Ron couldn't like me if he was talking about another girl like that to Ginny. Besides, I knew there was no way he would. I had bad hair, focused too much on school, and acted like I knew everything. He didn't know that was all a cover-up for my insecurities, so of course he'd just think I was bossy and mean. He'd never want to date me.

As I sat on the couch by the fireplace trying to do my reading, I couldn't help but think of him. He was really starting to get to my schoolwork.

At that moment, of course, he came in the common room.

Not thinking much of it, I jumped up to greet him. He appeared shocked, so I tried desperately for a cover-up.

"I… so, Ron," I started. "Have you finished that paper yet?"

"Almost finished," he said. "I just need a conclusion."

"Right," I replied. "So, then, you'd better get to work?"

I hadn't realized until that moment how amazingly close he was to me. I could smell the faint scent of cologne on him, and it was tantalizing. For a few moments, we stood there, just looking at one another.

Then, as if Ron noticed the same thing I did, he shook his head suddenly and said, "Right then…I'll go do that." And he sat himself down in the chair across from me and began to write.

_**

* * *

Ron**_

_Wow, that was_… But I wouldn't let my thoughts wander to exactly what it was. She had been there, and I was there, and we looked at each other and… Ginny couldn't be right, could she? But that was impossible. I just wasn't Hermione's type. Surely she'd go for guys who were smarter, and certainly more attractive. With my huge freckles and bright red hair, there was no way she'd go for me.

Still, I couldn't help but look at her as we worked. She was so sweet, and so considerate, and so… beautiful. A few times she seemed like she was starting to look at me, so I quickly looked away. I think I blushed a few times, but I hoped she didn't notice.

I admired how much she studied. She always just seemed to care so much about her work and everything that was going on in school. Somehow, I just couldn't do that. All I knew was I cared about _her_.

_**

* * *

Hermione**_

I couldn't have cared in the least about what was going on with my homework that day. Ron was so intoxicating I couldn't concentrate for anything. Every once in a while, I could have sworn he was looking at me, but he'd just turn away as soon as I looked. A few times, I saw him blush, but I thought nothing of it. For all I knew, he was just embarrassed at being caught not doing his homework.

Eventually, I gave up on doing my reading for that day.

"Finished yet?" I asked, looking for something more to do.

"Last sentence," he replied, and finished what he was writing. "Finished!" he exclaimed, and his adorable face lit up with pride as he looked at me.

I couldn't help but smile back.

**

* * *

Potions Class**

_**Ron's point of view**_

Blimey, but that Snape was an evil man. He just wouldn't lay off Harry for anything!

"Mr. Potter," Snape snarled, for no real reason, "I've had just about enough of you. I'd rather just not look at you for now."

Harry looked at him, surprised.

"Go trade places with Miss Granger, Mr. Potter." He glared at him. "Now."

Harry did what Snape said and took his seat next to Neville. But that meant, oh no. Hermione was going to sit next to me! I'd never be able to concentrate now…

"Hello, Ron," she whispered, catching my eye.

"Hello there," I replied, and we both continued to listen to Snape.

The potion today had something to do with curing warts or something like that. I didn't know for sure; Hermione was distracting me. She just smelled so good… Was that perfume she was wearing? Whatever it was, it was amazing. I paid attention as best I could, and then we had to work together.

_**

* * *

Hermione**_

I couldn't believe Snape had had Harry and I switch places. I felt bad for Harry, but at the same time, it was Ron! I couldn't help but smile a little as I whispered my "hello."

As we worked together, we found we made a good team. I'd tell him which ingredients, he'd find them, and we'd put them in together. Our potion was coming along perfectly.

At one point, Ron went to hand me one of the ingredients, and our fingers brushed. It was like little sparks of electricity went through me where we had touched, and I blushed furiously. I noticed he did, too, probably in response to me.

Unfortunately, so did Snape.

"Well, well, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley," he snarled loudly. "This isn't your social hour, so I'd appreciate it if you left your antics out of my classroom." He looked at each of us severely.

Each student in the class looked at us at once, and a few whispered to one another. Ron looked as though he blushed enough to turn his toes red, and I'm sure I did the same. We didn't look at each other the rest of the class.

**A/N: There it is: another chapter. Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's J.K. Rowling's. I'm just using it for my amusement. **

**

* * *

Gryffindor Common Room **

_**Ron's point of view**_

"Can you believe that Snape?" I complained loudly to Harry. Then I brought my voice a bit lower. "I mean, the nerve of him!" I spat. "To even say that about Hermione and me!"

Harry looked away for a minute.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, Mate," Harry started. "Though you know I'd be the last to agree with Snape, you two do seem to have a thing going."

I blushed deep red. "Mate," I replied, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh come on," Ginny said, stepping into our conversation. "We all know it."

"Yeah," Harry joined in. "You fancy her, she fancies you."

"You fancy each other," Ginny added, for emphasis, I guess.

I looked at Hermione. There she was, across the room, studying as usual. She was so beautiful...

"I mean, come on, Ron," Ginny said. "Even I can see the way you're looking at her." She paused. "And I'm your _sister_."

"Yeah, well, I..." I finally realized there was no way out of this one. Besides, I was sick of denying it. "Okay, so maybe I do fancy her a little," I admitted. "What of it?"

"Tell her!" they said together.

"Ssshh! She'll hear you!" I whispered severely.

"Tell who what?" Hermione asked, coming up.

"I... nothing," I stammered. "That is, uh..." I looked to Ginny for help.

"So, Harry," Ginny said, "Care to join me for a walk?"

Harry nodded. "Later you two," he said, and they both quickly climbed out of the portrait hole.

Then it was me, and it was Hermione. Alone. Blimey.

* * *

**_Hermione _**

"What's going on, Ron?" I asked, a bit suspicious.

He shrugged. "Dunno," he said, "They're just being odd, I guess."

There was an odd, awkward silence. He looked at me. I looked at him. When our eyes connected, there was this jolt of electricity that was hard to explain... even to myself. I continued looking at him, even as I noticed my breath coming a bit shorter. I couldn't help but notice his was, too.

"Ron, I..."

"'Mione, I..."

"You go first," I said, noticing how wonderful he smelled. I loved that cologne... It was hard to keep my eyes open just so I wouldn't focus entirely on his scent.

"Well, I..." he started. "No, you go first."

Here was my chance. My one chance to tell Ronald Weasley exactly how I felt about him. The one time, ever, maybe, where I could be true and tell him everything I felt about everything between us. From the first moment I saw him, to the troll incident in first year, to seeing him at the Yule Ball, to... well, to now. This moment. Right now. I opened my mouth.

"Hey, guys," Neville said, oblivious to the tension that had mounted.

I released the breath I didn't realize I'd been holding. "Hey, Neville," I replied politely.

"Hey," Ron muttered.

Neville then engaged us in one of the longest, most awkward conversations I had had in quite a while. Something about his toad, and his newfound love for plants, and... well, I really hadn't paid much attention to the whole thing, to be honest. When he finally left, it was time for dinner.

* * *

**_Ron_**

That blasted Neville. He ruined my chance. Bloody ruined the whole thing. I sulked as Hermione said something.

"What was that?" I asked, not able to hide my bad mood.

"I _said_," she repeated with extra enthusiasm, "Would you like to go to dinner now?"

"Oh," I said dumbly. "Right then." There was a brief pause. "Let's go."

* * *

**_Hermione_**

It was my chance, and I had blown it. Well, Neville had anyway. I really couldn't blame him, I suppose. As I followed Ron out of the portrait hole, my heart sank. Now I'd never get the chance.

We slowly descended the stairs, neither of us saying a word. I wondered what he was thinking. He walked in front of me, and I wasn't completely sure what to say. I mean, there had been so much tension there...

"Ron."

The word was out of my mouth before I knew I had even thought it. He turned quickly in response.

I swallowed hard. "Ron, I..."

"Hermione..." he started.

There was hardly a gap between us at all now. I could smell him stronger than ever. He smelled so very incredible.

I leaned forward before I thought about what I was doing. So did he. I looked in his eyes, and they were full of... something. It was affectionate and something else, but as I considered what else that was, I found that my eyes were closed and his lips were on mine. I returned the kiss immediately, loving the feel of him pressed against me. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and he cupped my face tenderly in his hand. I melted immediately.

* * *

**_Ron_**

Finally, here she was and here I was, and we were kissing. Wow, we were kissing. Her lips were so very, very soft and she let out a small noise from the back of her throat and I could have sworn I never wanted it to end. Her face was soft and smooth under my hand, and she was so warm.

Eventually we broke apart, and I pulled her into a tight hug.

"I like you so much, 'Mione," I murmured, before I knew I was even talking.

She pulled away a little and looked at me like she didn't quite believe me.

Finally, she said, "I like you too, Ron."

All I could do was smile.

* * *

**_Hermione_**

_He likes me, he likes me, he likes me_! It was all I could do not to jump up and down in excitement. I looked up into his eyes as he smiled at me.

"Hermione," he said softly, "I have to ask you something."

"What's that, Ron?" I asked, my heart pounding in my chest.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He looked completely uncertain as he asked the question, as if he were sure I'd say no.

"Yes," I said simply. He beamed. "I'd love to."

And so I was.

* * *

**_Ron_**

And so she was.

* * *

**_Hermione/Ron_**

We never did make it to dinner that night.

* * *

**A/N: So, guys, I think that's it. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
